


In Another Life

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2009 [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, GFY, Gen, In a manner of speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, he could have done it better, but it wouldn’t have been as satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Another Life  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: AtS/Leverage (sort of)  
> Rating: FRT (for a couple of swears)  
> Characters/Pairing: Lindsey, Eliot (sort of)  
> Warnings/Spoilers: Through series finale of Angel and up to The Juror No. 6 Job for Leverage  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Author’s Note: This is my first Leverage fic. I blame this entirely on my husband, who probably won’t even read this. He just gives me the evil plot bunnies of doom! I don’t need another fandom to write in, but he’s making it damned difficult to resist with all the tasty little morsels he drops ever so casually into conversation.  
> Author’s Note the 2nd: Thanks be to Wordwitch for the beta. Now my Eliot actually sounds like Eliot. :)  
> Word Count: 746  
> Written: February 11, 2009  
> Originally posted to my [journal](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/365902.html): February 12, 2009

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eliot could feel it- the desire, the _want_ \- like an itch under his skin that he couldn’t scratch. It made him cranky.

He had to bite his tongue hard to keep from yelling out that _he_ was the best choice to represent Gloria Vargas. _He_ could win this case and he wouldn’t have to pull out a goddamned yearbook, or two hundred worthless pages of inconsequential gibberish, or hack into a government database to do it.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even give Hardison pointers. That was part of the deal. He could never step foot in a court room again; not as a lawyer anyway. He could never practice law. Lindsey McDonald was dead and buried. And if Eliot Spencer wanted to continue living, Lindsey had to stay that way.

Most of the time it didn’t bother him. He even forgot who he used to be more often than not. He had a good life now, if a little dangerous. Eliot snorted to himself. Like anything he did now compared to the danger of working for Wolfram & Hart. All that could happen to him in this world was that some thug could get lucky and kill him. The Senior Partners could and would do so much worse if they ever got hold of him again.

Well, as long as he _was_ reminiscing, Eliot figured: why not just wallow in it.

Nate reminded him of Angel. Nathan Ford was just as mired in guilt and self-righteousness as that damned vampire had been…was. 

Hell, Eliot didn’t even know if that world existed anymore. It had been on the verge of ending when Lorne had pulled that gun on him. He’d made his deal before the end of the final battle. As long as he kept to it, he’d never know how all of that had played out.

Sophie was like Cordelia Chase, or maybe Lilah, but not nearly as abrasive or as completely lacking a conscience. Sophie was definitely as bad an actress as the late Seer, and could manipulate people with the best of them, but Sophie Devereaux was a genuinely nice person. Even if she did have an unhealthy obsession with designer shoes.

Eliot closed his eyes and tried to think if Hardison or Parker reminded him of anyone from his previous life.

Parker. Parker was pretty much unique. She was a bit like Cordelia in that she said exactly what was on her mind without thinking of how it might be taken, but that was as far as it went. Eliot had never seen anyone so completely lacking in people skills as his teammate. She drove him up a wall, but he honestly believed she didn’t mean to half the time. The other half, well, he could see a spark of mischief in her eyes and that made the rest of it worthwhile. He didn’t think she’d had a lot of that kind of fun in her life.

There had been another girl that had joined Angel after he’d left L.A. the first time. Fred…something. She was brilliant in scary way. He remembered being impressed by her labs during his brief stay at W&H after Angel got him out of that hell dimension. He also remembered that her body had been taken over by one of the Old Ones. That had been a damned shame.

Alec Hardison was kind of like Fred. Scary smart and could talk a mile a minute if you didn’t rein him in. Eliot understood a lot more of what Alec said than he let on, but quite a bit of it still went over his head. The man sure knew his shit when it came to computers. And as Eliot watched Alec present his closing arguments, he had to admit that Alec could have made a fine lawyer. He really couldn’t have put things better himself.

It was a good feeling when the greedy got what was coming to them. That’d been why, as Lindsey, Eliot had gone into law in the first place. He’d wanted to help people. Then Wolfram & Hart had grabbed him and he’d forgotten that part of himself. Now, as Eliot, he had the chance to see true justice done, not just what was sanctified by the courts.

In another life, he might have been able to wrap this up a lot quicker and cleaner-on the surface anyway- but it wouldn’t have been nearly as satisfying.

Eliot tilted his head back, and smiled.

-30-


End file.
